


Your Favorite Disaster

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft loves chaos





	Your Favorite Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge of the Facebook group Mystrade is our division: writters and readers a fic with the word "favorite".  
> It's all Doyle, Gatiss and Moffat.  
> English is not my first language, this has been translated with the translator deepl. I regret any error.

Mycroft Holmes is a quiet, disciplined man. Order and self-control reign in his life. He could be a historian, or run a bookstore, or an antique shop.   
He is not the kind of man you imagine behind monitors, dismantling coups d'état or terrorist attacks, making a thousand transcendental decisions in seconds.  
That has been a great advantage over his enemies, always willing to underestimate that man's ability of slow movements and soft words to move like a dancer through the chaos.  
Because that is the great secret of the imperturbable Ice Man: he loves chaos.  
That is why, out of a hundred candidates for personal assistant, all helpful and attentive, quiet, obedient and willing to bring him coffee, he chose Anthea, argumentative and dispersed, not always as attentive to the words of her boss as her AP colleagues considered necessary.  
That's why he never stopped trusting Sherlock for his cases, even when his colleagues thought that it was a lost cause and that the problems he was dragging them into were not worth it.  
That's why he didn't just lock up his sister and throw away the key, and he kept visiting her, asking for help when he needed it, even though he knew it would come at a price.  
But of all his creators of chaos, Gregory Lestrade, a simple DI of the Yard disorderly, chaotic, absent-minded, maniatic and temperamental was always his favorite disaster.


End file.
